Shadow Driger
Shadow Driger was one of the first 5 layer system beyblades released by Takara. However it wasn't released by Hasbro until late in the G-Revolution series like others more likely because it wasn't a very influential release. The Takara release has no box and is stored in a bag like a lot of the early releases. Bit The bit is the "Shadow" version of Driger. The code on the Japanese version is for unlocking the bit in Beyblade Fighting Tournament. Attack Ring: Star Shape As the name suggests, Star Shape is in the shape of a star. It is one of the smallest ARs ever made. There is no competitive uses for Star Shape, except on WD Attackcustomizations, which are essentially useless in competitive play as well. Use in WD Attack Customization Star Shape's only possible use is in WD Attacking customs. * AR: Star Shape (Death Driger) * WD: Wide Defense * SG: Neo Right SG (MG Core) * BB: SG Metal Flat 2 (Gaia Dragoon V) Weight Disk: Eight Balance * Note: The six sided version of the Balance WD is officially referred to as simply "Balance", but the word "Six" is commonly used before the word among Bladers to differentiate between all three types. The Balance series of Weight Disks has three different versions that were updated as newer Beyblades were released. Chronologically, the first Balance WD to be released was Six Balance, followed by Eight Balance, and finally Ten Balance. The number before the word “Balance” on each WD represents the number of sides on each WD (ex. Eight Balance would have eight sides, making in into an octagon shape). The Balance WD has a weight which is between that of Wide and Heavy WDs. It's mass is distributed well, and in theory would be used for both Defense and Endurance purposes. That being said, there is numerous other options which are better for those types, and even Balance types which also in theory would benefit from this type of WD have much better choices (such as Ten Heavy). Ten Balance is the heaviest out of all of the Balance weight disks, and generally speaking, is chosen over Six and Eight Balance when customizing. Spin Gear: Right SG A SG that allows for right spin while using in combination with a right shooter. In a right-spin SG, two tabs (situated close to the right sides of the Spin Gear) would attach to the right-spin Shooter, allowing the Beyblade to be spun in a clockwise motion. It was first released with Driger S. Blade Base: SG Sharp Base This is often considered the successor of the Sharp BB.The pointed tip allows for very little friction between the Beyblade and the Stadium surface which helps maintain high spin velocity. This offers very little movement and as such offers no Attack potential. This part is also often thrown off balance and can be easily toppled over. This in turn sacrifices all Defence ability. While this can be used as an advantage in some situations, there are far better choices than this part for Survival types. * Weight: 7 grams Note: This SG Sharp is different than other SG Sharp models. It has clips that extend far enough to make the outside of the SG Sharp base a perfect circle. Other Version The beyblade was released in several of the early random boosters. These are incredibly rare however. Gallery DeathDrigerHasbro.jpg|Death Driger Hasbro Box DeathDriger.png| DeathDriger3.png|Star Shape DeathDriger4.png|Star Shape bottom view DeathDriger2.png|SG Sharp bottom view (Note the circular shape is completed by the clips) Trivia Overall This beyblade due to it's early release is very hard to find even used but pops up from time to time on sites such as the US Ebay. References